cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadows
__TOC__ About "The Shadows" is a VERY reclusive Subguild of the Rogues' Guild. It goes well with the role play of an assassin/hit man. There are many shadows guild areas hidden through out the lands such as safehouses, underground complexes and all sorts of other places to stay unseen by prying eyes. Joining To Join "The Shadows" Subguild first you need to kill a Town Guard. Once you have accomplished this task you must then find Webster in the Guild. (He resides in the "kill quest" area of the guild) Once you have done this you need to find the entrance to "The Shadows" Subguild, which is in the sewers. From here search until you find a way east. Offer the recommendation you receive from Webster to A Shadow to join the Subguild! Upon completing the quest there will be a new exit leading down into the Subguild itself! There are two teachers in this area (one east and one west of the room titled "In the heart of the Shadows") Use of the command get diamond in the room titled "In a dark, carpeted hallway" will produce a roughly cut diamond for you to pick up off the floor (g diamond). Once you acquire the roughly cut diamond, (with the diamond in your right hand) move north and use the offer command to access the rest of the Subguild. Level 32 - Salty Dog Tavern At this level the Salty Seadog Tavern in Moorgate has a special area for those that like to hang out under the boardwalks. Just use the command snakebite at the bar! Shaerin has a shop in this area. 1)hooked dagger Level 42 - Safe House If you are running from the Town Guards then why not head over to the safe house. What most people don't know is that the followers of the Shadows don't always need to lurk underground or in dark places. There are hidden rooms and stairways at their disposal as well. This place is great cause you can see who is coming before they get inside the door. While hiding in front of that roaring fire just use the command fireplace to find out the secrets that the safe house holds. A Rogue in Merchant's clothing has a shop here. 1)smart black boots 2)long moleskin skirt 3)moleskin trousers 4)leather gloves 5)double-breasted overcoat 6)fitted jacket 7)pressed white shirt 8)high-collared blouse 9)small peaked cap 10)light woven beret 11)merchants' guild armband 12)punch dagger Level 62 - Bounty Office What better place to hide but within the bounty office. You should feel comfortable here as long as the city guard hasn't put a bounty on your head. Use the command cleaner and below you shall go. A priestess by any other name has a shop here. 1)runic hood 2)beaded headdress 3)worshipper's robe 4)worshipper's tunic 5)woven cloth shirt 6)brown leather gloves 7)plain leather sandals 8)brown leather boots 9)brown leather bracer 10)black cloth trousers 11)wrist blade Level 75 - The Beach Who doesn't love a day at the beach? Well the one northwest of Moorgate will be extra special if you find a shadow to hide in and use the command sand. Gnome has a shop here: 1)shadowy wolf (Mount) Level 120/130/150 - Cottley Mound Even this quaint little gnomish village has it's secrets hidden in the shadows. Use the command sugar to get into the underground tunnels. (not quite a) Town Guard shop is here. 1)enforcer chest plate 2)braced helm 3)fitted leather boots 4)uncomfortable boots 5)studded plate gauntlets 6)reinforced plate leggings 7)guardsman's cloak 8)watchman's bracer 9)billy club Blademaster has a shop here. 1)double-edged sica 2)shadow essence Level 130 ---- In the darkroom you must use the command shadow. Overseer has a shop here. 1)engraved katar Box has a shop here. 1) lightly woven cloak 2) silky black shirt 3) spider-silk trousers 4) spider-silk skirt 5) silken hood 6) thin black gloves 7) webbed bracers 8) webbed boots Level 150 ---- Master of the Keep has a shop here. 1)leather bundle 2)shadow essence